In the field of gemstone testing, characteristics such as electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity or thermal dissipation are typically used to facilitate in identification of gemstones. Gemstones can include diamonds, sapphire, moissanite, color stones etc. Various tools have been proposed for obtaining such characteristics. Some tools typically direct users to place gemstones in certain positions in a clamp member while the stones are irradiated or have currents passing through. However, due to differences in information obtained from different facets of gemstones, inaccurate readings may be obtained with such tools.
One tool that has been gaining in popularity in testing/analysis of gemstones is that of a fix-tip-based analyser/tester. The analyser/tester may be in the form of a pen-like tester or a tester utilising a testing probe. The analyser comprises a metal cylindrical tip that is used to contact a gemstone such that electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity etc. information can be obtained. For quick confirmation of readings, the tip can be used on different portions of the gemstone in relatively shorter periods of time.
However, it has been recognised that such tip-based analysers are susceptible to tip damage. For example, repeated usage of contacting the tip with gemstones which are hard in nature can bend or blunt or break the tip. Further, repeated heating or current conduction using the tip may result in widening tolerance levels in readings. Such occurrences may give rise to problems because the tip is typically the main sensor on which the accuracy of the analyser device depends on. For damaged tips, a user is typically asked to return the tool to the manufacturer for manual replacement of the tip and calibration. This can result in downtime for the user, as well as increased costs e.g. for transportation/shipping, for repairs etc. In addition, the manufacturers may have to devote a section of facilities to deal with such tool repairs and devote expertise in electrical connections and calibrations.
It will further be appreciated that the above problems may also exist for other fields that use tip-based analysis equipment.
Therefore, there exists a need for a detachable member for an analysis tool, a processing member for an analysis tool; a kit for an analysis tool and a sensor holder for an analysis tool that seek to address at least one of the above problems.